Lamaran
by LovelyMina
Summary: Harry bingung untuk meminta restu kepada Arthur Weasley sang ayah dari Ginny Weasley/AU/One Shoot/


Lamaran

.

.

.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Harry Potter

Disclamer: J. K. Rowling

By: LovelyMina

/AU/Typo(s)/Dll…

/Don't like don't read/

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Harry rutin mengunjungi rumah Hermione ataupun Luna untuk meminta saran karna dirinya merasa bingung dan tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan

"Kau hanya perlu membeli cincin berbicara kepada Ginny, Mrs dan Mr. Weasley dan habis perkara," ucap Luna sambil meminum minuman yang ia pesan "Lalu bagaimana cara berbicara kepadanya?" Tanya Harry

Luna melirik kearah Hermione yang sedang focus dengan buku yang ada di depan matanya itu "Kau hanya perlu berbicara 4 mata dengan Mr. Weasley karna aku yakin sekali Mrs. Weasley setuju, pembicaraan antara lelaki," ucap Hermione, lalu menutup buku yang tengah ia baca memasukan ke dalam tas dan menaruh uang di atas meja "Kau hanya perlu percaya dengan dirimu sendiri," ucap Hermione

"Aku pergi dulu, sebenarnya kau harus berkonsultasi hal seperti ini kepada Draco atau Ron mereka bisa membantumu," ucap Hermione lalu pamit pergi, Luna menatap kepergian Hermione sebentar menghela nafas pelan "Aku tau ini susah bagimu Harry, tapi aku yakin kau bisa, kalau aku jadi kau aku akan mengikuti saran Hermione," ucap Luna sambil bangun dan meletakan uang di atas uang yang ditaruh oleh Hermione tadi "Daddy menungguku pulang, jadi sampai jumpa besok Harry." Luna menghilang dari pandangan

Dengan segera ia merogoh kantung celanan nya mengambil _handphone_ dan segera mengirim sms kepada Ron dan tak lama kemudian seseorang yang diinginkanya datang tapi dia tidak sendiri melainkan berdua

"Jadi ada apa kau meminta kami kemari Harry?" Tanya Draco, Harry menghela nafas ia gugup membicaran permasalahan yang menurut dirinya sedikit memalukan tapi itu adalah kenyataanya "Begini…" dan dimulailah penjelasan Harry dengan panjang lebarnya, hingga saat selesai menceritakanya

Ron melongo tidak percaya sedang Draco pemuda tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah-olah Kau-Yakin-Potter? "Dad pasti setuju hanya saja kau pasti di tanya sana-sini olehnya," ucap Ron

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry "Seperti yang kita tau, Ginny anak terakhir dan dia putri satu-satunya, jadi wajar saja bila Dad akan lebih protective jika menyakut…, Yeah kau tau maksudku," ucap Ron, "Kuyakini Mr. Weasley lebih ramah dari pada Mr. Granger," ucap Draco mengeluarkan pendapatnya

"Dan kau lebih lihai dalam urusan wanita Draco," ucap Ron sambil memutar bola matanya "Apa Blaise sedang ada disini? Aku butuh pendapatnya mengenai cincin," ucap Harry, Ron memandang Harry dan Draco secara bergantian "Maksudmu Blaise Zabini? Mantan Ginny? Memang kau ada urusan apa dengannya?" Tanya Ron kepalanya kini dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Ron," ucap Harry dengan lemas ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku yang kini sedang ia duduki "Blaise punya semacam toko perhiasan disini, sebenarnya hanya toko cabang saja, pusatnya ada di Paris," ucap Draco menjelaskan maksud dari perkataan Harry

"Jadi kau minta Blaise memberi diskon kepadamu Harry? Karna kau sahabatnya begitu?" Tanya Ron dengan tatapan shock 'Bletak' Harry memukul kepala Ron tanpa rasa bersalah Draco menyeringai melihat adegan tersebut di depan mata kepalanya sendiri

"Awas kau Harry, sekali lagi kau memukul kepalaku, tidak ku restui kau dengan adikku!" ancam Ron "Harry hanya minta pertolongan Blaise, kau tau sendiri Blaise itu ahli dalam perhiasan dan siapa tau Blaise bisa memberikan cincin yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang Harry inginkan," ucap Draco

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan juga ahli dalam nilai-nilai sesuai barang, Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat," ucap Ron dengan nada mengejek, membuat perempatan siku-siku di kening Draco "Awas kau Weasley!" ucap Draco dengan nada yang bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan

"Draco ada urusan dengan Hermione jadi ia tidak bisa membantuku," ucap Harry "Dan kau sedang sibuk untuk membuat laporan," ucap Harry lagi melihat Ron menatapnya dengan pandangan heran "Sudahlah bagaimana jika kita pergi ke fast food yang ada di mall, sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan cepat saji," ucap Draco

"Setuju!" ucap Ron dengan semangat sedang Harry hanya mengangguk saja

Di tempat Hermione…

"Ayolah Hermioneeee!" ucap Ginny dengan nada memelas Luna terkikik mendengarnya berbeda dengan Hermione yang masih saja cuek "Itu urusanmu Ginny, lagipula aku yakin Harry bisa mengatasinya sendiri," ucap Hermione sambil meloncat menuju kasurnya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur

"Kau tau jika Dad akan bertanya sana-sini, Dad bisa menjadi sangat cerewet seperti Mum, ayolah!" ucap Ginny kembali merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan Hermione dengan pelan "Draco dan Ron pasti sedang membantu Harry," ucap Luna kalem sedang Ginny masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya karna sebal

"Ish, kau ini!" ucap Hermione kesal sambil bangun dari kasur karna mendengar merengekan Ginny yang cukup memekakan telinganya "Mau kemana Mione?" Tanya Luna, melihat Hermione memakai sepatu

"Ada yang harus ku beli sebentar, kalau kalian mau pulang kunci pintu dan taruh kunci di bawah karpet," ucap Hermione "Jika Harry sampai gagal kalian berdua ku traktir tiket film terbaru," ucap Hermione lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Luna dan Ginny yang saling berpandangan heran

"Hermioneee!" teriakan Ginny terdengar begitu keras, Luna mendengus pelan lalu bersiap pulang bersama Ginny.

Hermione berjalan cepat tujuannya adalah supermarket lengkap yang berada di mall "Akhirnya!" ucapnya girang segera membeli beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan hingga matanya menangkap 3 sosok pria yang ia kenali

"Ini enak sekali!" ucap Ron sambil memakan burger ukuran besar Draco mengangguk walaupun yang ia makan tidak sebesar milik Ron, Harry makan dengan pelan "Memang kau jarang makan dengan Hermione di tepat seperti ini?" Tanya Ron "Lumayan, biasanya kami berdua makan di café dengan danau," ucap Draco

"Apa masakan Hermione kurang enak? Sampai kalian makan di cafe," Tanya Ron, Draco mengangguk pelan mereka berdua tidak memperhatikan mata Harry yang membelalak panic kea rah mereka berdua dan 'Bletak' lalu 'Bletak'

"Tidak sopan membicaran seorang wanita di tempat seperti ini, seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja, dan kalian berdua jangan menghina masakanku, kalian berdua saja yang belum pernah mencoba masakanku," ucap Hermione dengan satu tarikan nafas Harry menahan nafasnya begitu juga dengan Ron dan Draco

"Mione!" panggil Draco pelan tapi sayangnya tidak diubris sepertinya "Harry ayo kita pergi, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sebentar," ucap Hermione, Harry memandang pelan dan mengangguk segera berdiri diikuti Hermione

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Hermione segera berjalan bersama Harry "Sepertinya dia ngambek denganmu Draco," ucap Ron sambil terus memakan burger Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya "Tenang saja, dia pasti bisa kutaklukan dengan mudah," ucap Draco dengan santai Ron tertawa mengejek "Lebih dari setengah usiamu kau mengejar Mione," ucap Ron

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Hermione?" Tanya Harry "Kau bawa mobil tidak?" Tanya Hermione malah balik bertanya "Ada diparkiran," ucap Harry, Hermione langsung saja berlari menuju parkiran diikuti dengan Harry

Dengan segera Hermione meloncat naik kedalam mobil begitu juga dengan Harry "Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Tanya Harry "Godric's Hollow, tepatnya di rumah keluargamu sendiri," ucap Hermione, walaupun tidak mengerti Harry tetap menyetir, butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam lebih untuk sampai di Godric's Hollow,

"Waw sudah lama aku tidak kesini," ucap Hermione memandangi sebuah pedesaan yang cukup sepi "Tentu saja, terakhir ke sini saat Professor Lupin menikah dengan Nympadora Tonks," ucap Harry, Hermione mengangguk, mobil Harry berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang luas "Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Potter," ucap Harry sambil turun Hermione tertawa mendengar ucapan tersebut "Mirip seperti Uncle James," ucap Hermione "Hey aku bisa bertanya Dad, bagaimana Dad melamar Mum dulu," ucap Harry, Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya "Akhirnya kau mengerti ayo," ucap Hermione segera turun dari mobil di ikuti oleh Harry

"Harry! Hermione !" teriak James sambil memeluk keduanya "Hay Dad," ucap Harry sambil tersenyum sedang Hermione tersenyum senang "Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Tanya Jame "Uncle dimana Aunt Lily?" Tanya Hermione, Hermione ingin memberikan Harry privasi "Dia ada di halaman belakang sedang duduk sendirian seperti biasa," ucap James Hermione mengangguk segera pamit

Dan disinilah Harry bersama James di ruang kerja James "Jadi ada apa Harry? Tidak biasanya kau pulang bersama Hermione padahal ini bukan hari libur," Tanya James "Ada sesuatu yang ingin tanyakan kepada Dad," ucap Harry lalu menarik nafas

"Bagaimana cara Dad melamar Mum," ucap Harry dengan pelan membuat mata Jame membelalak karna kaget "Kau mau melamar siapa memangnya? Kenapa bisa Dad tidak tau?" Tanya James tidak percaya "umm," Harry tidak menjawab ia malu "Luna?" Tanya James Harry menggeleng "Hermione?" Tanya James lagi "Mana mungkin, nanti Draco memutuskan kepalaku lagi," ucap Harry dengan nada ngeri "Kalau begitu siapa? Ah Ginerva Weasley?" Tanya James sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat semburat di pipi putih Harry

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap James segera berlari menuju sebuah laci membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak "Ini berikan kepada Ginny," ucap James dengan nada bangga, dengan perlahan Harry membuka kotak tersebut dan tampaklah sebuah cincin bertahta baru _emerland_ "Itu cincin turun temurun di keluarga Potter, sungguh seperti sebuah kebetulan dulu ibumu memeliki mata _emerland_ sepertimu," ucap James

"Bagaimana cara berbicara dengan Mr. Weasley?" Tanya Harry "Soal itu, percaya diri saja, kau hanya harus mengumpulkan keberanian, lagipula Arthur pasti setuju jadi jangan khawatir," ucap James sambil menepuk bahu sang anak semata wayangnya tersebut, Harry mengangguk memcoba menenangkan diri "Jika kau sudah berbicara dengan Arthur seorang diri dan setuju bilanglah kepada kami Harry, kami akan persiapkan semua." Harry mengangguk menantapkan hatinya memang bercerita kepada orang tua sendiri rasanya jadi lebih percaya diri

"Jalani saja, apa adanya nanti kau juga akan menemukan keberanianmu seperti aku dulu saat melamar Ibu, walaupun berhadapan dengan calon mertua sendiri memang sangat gugup," ucap James

"Nah ayo kita turun, kau masih harus mengantar Hermione pulang bukan?" Tanya James, Harry mengangguk dan benar saja Hermione masih asyik bercerita dengan Lily Potter

"Kami harus pergi Mum," ucap Harry sambil memeluk sang ibu tercinta, Pasangan Potter tersebut melihat mobil Harry menjauh kembali menuju kota London yang ramai

"Sepertinya harapanku dulu tidak akan terkabul James," ucap Lily dengan nada sendu, James mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Lily "Tenanglah lagipula mereka berdua memiliki orang yang mereka cintai sendiri-sendiri," ucap James "Rumah sepi sekali," ucap Lily, sebuah seringai terukir di wajah rupawan milik James Potter

"Sepi ya? Bagaimana jika kita beri Harry seorang adik dan kupastikan kau besok tidak bisa bangun dari kasur kita,"ucap James langsung saja menggendong Lily menuju kamar mereka

"Nah terima kasih, kau yakin tidak mau mampir aku berencana membuat pasta," ucap Hermione, Harry menggeleng pelan "Aku mau istirahat saja," ucap Harry "Ya sudah kalau begitu, ingat kita hanya beda satu lantai," ucap Hermione mengingatkan Harry mengangguk segera menuju apartemen miliknya yang berada di lantai atas "Sepertinya aku tidak usah ke Blaise karna sudah ada cincin," gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Esok Hari nya…

"Kau harus kuat Harry!" ucap Luna "Semangat Harry!" ucap Ron sambil menunjukan 2 jempol miliknya, Draco mengangguk penuh optimis sedang Hermione tersenyum tipis kepada Harry begitu juga Bill, Charlie, Percy dan si kembar yang berada di meja makan, kini mereka semua sedang asyik berkumpul di rumah keluarga Weasley, Bill sudah menikah dengan Fleur beberapa bulan lalu sedang yang lainya belum Percy sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang di kementrian dan si kembar mereka belum mau menikah seperti Charlie

"Ayo Harry!" panggil Mr. Weasley mengajak Harry menuju ruang keluarga untuk berbicara 4 mata dengan Harry, semua menahan nafas "Dimana Ginny?" Tanya Fred sambil mengedarkan pandanganya "Mum menculiknya ke kamar," ucap Ron enteng sambil keluar menuju halaman diikuti semuanya, mereka lebih senang di luar dari pada di dalam cukup sesak

"Semoga saja berhasil," gumam Ron sedikit gusar, mereka menunggu kira-kira tidak terlalu lama tapi menunggu berhasil membuat Bill dan Charlie main catur hingga bosan Percy berkali-kali menguap bersama George, sedang Fred sibuk mengobrol dengan Luna mengenai beberapa hewan yang akan menjadi barang baru dalam toko lelucon yang si kembar kelolah, terakhir Ron melirik ke arah Draco dan Hermione, Hermione tertidur di bahu Draco terlihat sangat kelelahan, menurut cerita Draco Hermione dan Harry pergi mengunjungi Godric's Hollow dan malamnya Hermione tidak tidur mengerjakan tugas dari kantor hingga larut malam jadi wajar saja.

"Hey Semuaaaa!" teriak Ginny dengan wajah berbinar membuat mereka semua menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir dan "Shuut!" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan segera Ginny paham saat melihat Hermione tertidur di bahu Draco, kentara sekali Hermione terlihat sangat lelah "Sebaiknya Mione cepat diantar pulang Draco," ucap Ginny masih dengan wajah berbinar yang ia miliki

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ginny? Kau tampak begitu bersemangat," ucap Ron heran, bukanya menjawab Ginny menunjukan sebuah cincin bertahta batu _emerland_ yang indah "Jadi Harry berhasil?" Tanya Ron Ginny mengangguk semua bersorak penuh suka cinta kecuali Hermione tentunya "Geez kau berhasil Hermione!" ucap Draco sambil menggendong Hermione berputar-putar sebentar karna senang

"Kalian semua ayo masuk! Kita makan bersama!" teriak Mrs. Weasley diikuti koor suka cita dari fred, George dan Ron yang sudah memegang perutnya masing-masing karna manahan lapar mereka semua duduk berjejer dengan rapih walaupun sedikit berdesak-desakan "Mione ayo bangun," bisik Luna dengan lembut membuat Hermione membuka matanya dan menggeliat sebentar

"Harry! Bagaimana acaranya?sukses" Tanya Hermione sambil mengelap sudut matanya yang agak berair "Sudah Love," bisik Draco dengan nada manja sukses membuat Hermione dengan segera menginjak kaki Draco yang berada di sebelah kanannya tersebut "Jangan mengagetkanku dan jangan pernah memanggilku Love itu menggelikan!" ucap Hermione,

Saat mereka sibuk berceloteh sendiri tiba-tiba 2 orang pemuda masuk yang satu tampak tenang seperti biasa yang satu lagi mengusap mukanya yang cukup berkeringat dan kacamata nya berada di tangan kirinya

"Selamat Harry!" teriak semua dengan serempak kecuali Hermione, ia masih menyesuaikan keadaanya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur, Harry tersenyum kakuk mereka semua makan dengan gembira apalagi Ginny dan Harry yang sangat tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya sejak tadi, Percy, Fred, George dan Ron yang serempak mengucapkan "Kami dilangkahi!" ucap mereka berempat dengan kompak sedang Bill kan memang sudah punya Fleur dan Charlie, ayolah dia masih sangat sayang dengan seluruh hewan yang ia urus di Rumania sana dan tak ingin memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini baginya seluruh hewan sama saja,

"Nah sebaiknya kau antar Luna Ron," ucap Fred dengan nada jahil "Tidak perlu Fred, Neville berjanji akan menjemputku lihat!" ucap Luna dan benar saja sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depan Luna "Apa aku tepat waktu?" Tanya Neville sambil melepas helm yang ia kenakan semua mengangguk kecuali Harry yang masih belum bisa melepaskan kegugupanya setelah memberi Luna helm ia berseru kepada Harry sambil mengacungkan jempolnya "Selamat Mate!" ucap Neville disertai dengan ceringan khas dirinya semua tertawa melihat tingkah Neville "Kami duluan," ucap Neville segera pergi dengan motornya dan Luna tentunya.

"Ayo Love," ucap Draco, Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya seperti biasanya "Jangan panggil aku Loveee!" jerit Hermione sambil membuka pintu mobil Draco dengan kasar "Love nanti pintu mobilku rusak," ucap Draco dengan mata melotot

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pintu mobilmu? Baik!" ucap Hermione menutup pintu mobil Draco, padahal Hermione belum masuk ia lebih memilih berjalan pulang daripada harus berceloteh dengan Draco semua tersenyum maklum dengan pasangan Draco dan Hermione yang susah akur namun sekali akur dan mesra mengundang keirian mereka sangat berbeda yang satu dingin dan yang satu hangat, yang satu jahil dan yang satunya serius, bagaikan api dan air tapi karna itulah mereka berdua saling melengkapi dan semua memakluminya.

"Sekarang tinggal Ron dan Draco, kalau Draco kita yakin ia sudah pasti dengan Hermione, tapi bagaimana denganmu Ron?" Tanya Fred memandang adik lelaki satu-satunya itu "Tenanglah seorang gadis berhasil merebut perhatianku," ucap Ron dengan senyuman yang tak dapat mereka artinkan "Ayolah yang pasti bukan Luna kok, Luna kan dengan Neville," ucap Ron akhirnya semua mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa Love," ucap Draco segera menghilang dari pandangan Hermione lalu "Hermione!" panggil seseorang dengan segera Hermione berbalik "Harry, ayo masuk ceritakan pengalamanmu tadi ya hitung-hitung untuk pelajaran Draco nanti," ucap Hermione sambil membuatkan 2 buah teh yang satu untuk Harry dan yang satu lagi untuk Hermione sendiri "Ayo Harry!" ucap Hermione dengan nada bersemangat, Harry mengangguk.

_Flash Back on._

"Ayo Harry," ucap Mr. Weasley dengan nada ramah seperti biasanya, dengan tergugup Harry mengikuti Arthur Weasley dengan pelan,

"Jadi ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Arthur, Harry mengangguk "Mmm," Harry tidak menjawab tapi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang waktu itu diberikan oleh James untuknya "Aku ingin menikahi putri anda, Ginny," ucap Harry dengan sangat hati-hati

"Memang kau sudah siap untuk menjalani semuanya?" Tanya Arthur "Seperti menyiapkan acara pernikahan, membangun rumah dan memiliki anak?" Tanya Arthur lag, Harry mengangguk "Tapi itu butuh persiapan yang matang seperti mempersiapkan mental kalian berdua dan sebagainya," ucap Mr. Weasley dengan nada cukup mengejutkan

"Dad Harry sudah melamarku dan aku setuju..." Ginny mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapanya yang terhenti

"Dad, Kami berdua belum akan melaksanakan pernikahan, namun kami minta restumu Mum sudah setuju," ucap Ginny yang terlihat dari arah tangga dengan Molly Weasley yang berada di belakang Ginny mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah terserah kalian, tapi jika kalian ingin menikah setidaknya perhitungkan baik-baik kami tentu saja sulit melepasmu sayang," ucap Arthur sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan penuh cinta

"Kami sudah memiliki rencana pernikahan, sekitar tepat satu tahun dari sekarang," ucap Ginny, Molly tersenyum senang berbeda sekali dengan Arthur yang tampak begitu kaget "Sudahlah sayang," ucap Molly, lalu Harry memakaikan cincin tersebut kepada Ginny, Ginny dan Molly keluar lebih dulu memanggil semua untuk makan malam, saat Harry dan Mr. Weasley bangun "Aku titip putriku satu-satunya kepadamu Harry." Lalu mereka ikut bergabung dengan semuanya di meja makan.

_Flash Back Off _

"Itu cukup, simple." Saat Harry selesai bercerita "Mungkin karna itu aku dan Mr. Weasley," ucap Harry sekenanya "Ayolah kau seharusnya sudah bisa tenang, mungkin besok dan seterusnya adalah giliran Draco atau Ron dan Neville," ucap Hermione mencoba menyemangati Harry yang tampaknya masih tidak percaya ia bisa melewati

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap setenang itu?" Tanya Hermione "Seseorang bilang kepadaku bahwa aku harus percaya dengan diriku sendiri," ucap Harry Hermione tersenyum tipis "Semoga saja Draco bisa lulus walaupun dia salah satu orang yang bisa berbicara dengan lancar maksudku tingkat kepercayaan dirinya sangat tinggi, tetap saja Dad itu orangnya cukup keras dan selektif," ucap Hermione, Harry tersenyum jahil mendengarnya "Harry!" teriak Hermione melihat senyuman jahil di wajah Harry.

"Ha ha ha, kini tinggal Ron, Draco dan Neville aku tidak sabar menunggunya," ucap Harry di sambut anggukan Hermione.

.

.

.

=SELESAI=

* * *

Note:

Kritik, saran dan sebagainya diterima dengan senang hati

Kotak Review ada dibawah

Salam

.

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
